


Oh baby

by kamyams (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ass Play, Dirty Talk, Frottage, Grinding, Loud Sex, M/M, Rimming, Somnophilia (kinda?), Thigh sex, ass eating, fucking filthy, jerking off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3304607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kamyams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukki wakes up in the worst predicament he could have ever imagined</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh baby

**Author's Note:**

> This is the dirtiest, filthiest thing I've probably ever published, forgive me

Kei is awake and he really can’t go back to sleep right now; not when he is in this horrible predicament with no possible escape coming to mind.

He honestly doesn’t remember the situation presenting itself, all he knows is that Kuroo is pressed up against his back, warm and easy, and there are lips lightly brushing his ear. Shivers race up and down his spine and the arms wrapped around his waist are unconsciously moving under his shirt, tracing his navel and then up to the sensitive area around his nipples.

All in all, he is in a compromising position. One that shouldn’t be taking place in his old bed with his brother asleep in the next room over.

He’s tried to scoot away, and detach himself from the other, but Kuroo’s arms are like a scorching vice around his waist and any semblance of movement is tossed out the window when he’s, instead, pulled in closer.

Suddenly, the shorts he put on earlier are way too warm and his shirt is suffocating him to the point that there are already short, soundless gasps leaving his mouth. His lips are getting dry from the air rushing past them and he frantically licks them, his tongue feeling thick and cottony.

“Tetsurou…?”

There’s an almost missed urgency in his voice as he tries to wake Kuroo up, no matter how much he doesn’t want to be seen in this position, he has to get Kuroo to move somehow.

He shifts slowly, but his efforts are for naught when Kuroo makes a husky noise in the back of his throat and pulls Kei back, pressing his obvious erection right against him. Kei curses the whimper that is punched out of him and shamefully squeezes his eyes shut when another thick noise creeps out of Kuroo and he jerks against Kei’s ass, tiny undulations that make Kei move to bite his fist to muffle his yelp.

Kuroo parts his lips, blowing warm breath on Kei’s sensitive ear, unaware as Kei’s eyes snap open and then widen further because that’s Kuroo’s lips wrapping around the lobe of his ear, teeth just skimming the skin and sucking lightly.

Kei’s hand slaps up to cover his mouth and he can’t help himself as the other moves down and pressed over the front of his shorts, his back arching just the slightest bit.

“Tetsurou, Tetsurou…” He could only repeat his name, trying desperately to find some sense of control, some sense of right or wrong…but Kuroo wasn’t letting him think at all. He couldn’t form a single, coherent thought, not while Kuroo was lazily grinding on him, his movements long and hard.

Kei couldn’t help but to briefly wonder why Kuroo wasn’t awake yet, why he was still being tortured.

Kuroo was panting now, puffs of air making Kei’s ear twitch and his neck was getting goosebumps from the contact. Kei’s hand was pushing hard against his crotch, his arousal almost painful.

A guttural groan escaped Kuroo and Kei could feel him pressing harder, his shorts being pulled taut then loose because of Kuroo’s jerky movements. Kuroo’s blunt nails were digging lightly into his skin, sometimes rubbing over his stomach unconsciously, but it wasn’t soothing at all, more like the opposite.

Kei could feel himself getting closer and closer, his hips seemed to have a mind of their own and were now pushing back to meet Kuroo’s now slightly frantic thrusts, and his hand now had a steady rhythm over his cock that was surely dripping in his briefs.

He heard Kuroo make a choking, soft sob noise and his hips stilling, making Kei’s whole body do the same, though not because of relief.

His eyes squeezed shut, the hand over his mouth tightening to keep the cry of anguish from escaping at being so close, but now getting pulled farther and farther away from orgasm.

“Ah shit…”

Kuroo’s voice, thick with sleep and orgasm, ran a shudder up Kei’s body. The sudden warmth of Kuroo’s body was gone in a second and Kei could hear the bed shift and footsteps as he made his way to the restroom, the door closing a couple of seconds later.

Kei let out a sob and frantically rolled over onto his stomach, yanking down his wet shorts and pressing his cock onto the warm sheets, hissing at the contact. A million thoughts flooded into his head.

Kuroo is going to be back any second.

Kuroo would see him.

Kuroo would notice how filthy and lewd he looked.

He could imagine the look of shock, maybe even a bit of arousal?

The image tore a broken whimper from his throat, one just a little too loud, and he pressed harder, his hips undulating against the soft sheets and both his mouth and the rosy red head of his cock making damp spots in the material.

His hands clenched into the bed sheets, yet they provided no type of stability. His chest felt full, like it was full of clouds and he could clearly hear the sharp, whiny gasps that wisped in and out of his mouth.

“Tetsurou, ah…nngh...”

He had just reached down to wrap a shaky hand around his cock when the bathroom door opened and he found himself scrambling up to lean against the head board, his shorts still pushed down to the bottom of his thighs and his face a blushing, whimpering mess.

With the next breath he took, Kuroo walked in, and he promptly had it knocked out him. Kuroo could see him, Kuroo knows what he’s doing, and why he’s like this. The room was still dark but there was no mistaking Kei’s position sitting up in the bed and a choked sob was let out as Kuroo flicked on the light.

Everything was on display.

Kuroo’s eyes met Kei’s slightly watery ones and the damp spots on the sheets, Kei’s state of undress and the hand currently shoved in his lap. His skewed glasses that could honestly just be there for looks because they were so fogged up, there was no way Kei could actually see out of them. A hiccup was heard and Kuroo watched as Kei’s feet slid on the material of the sheets and that brought his attention to Kei’s pretty ass, so pale and round.

“Tetsur-“

“Aw baby…”

Kuroo walked to the edge of the bed, so he was facing Kei, or at least he would be if the blond hadn’t just turned his head.

He crawled onto the bed on his knees and his lips formed a slight pout that made Kei’s heart stop. He rolled his shoulders slightly and Kuroo stopped when he was at Kei’s feet, watching his toes clench and unclench the sheets.

He had a clear view of Kei’s ass cheeks, and he couldn’t help but to imagine the cute little pink entrance that would be on view if his legs were spread and he was splayed out on his back.

The image made Kuroo shiver but his attention was pulled back to him when Kei made a whimpering sound and seemed to be trying to meld into the head board.

He reached out, cooing soothing words of ‘it’s okay’ and ‘come on’ to Kei as he rubbed his hand lightly on one of his calves.

Kei had beautiful legs. They were the type that would like good in any situation. Whether he was wearing shorts or pants, whether they were wrapped around Kuroo’s waist or up in the air because he was being bent in half with Kuroo’s cock plunging into him over and over again.

He took a second to pay attention to Kei’s legs, looking at the way they shook slightly with the rest of his body.

Kuroo lazily scanned up Kei’s body before he met Kei’s watery eyes.

“Did I do this to you baby?” Kei’s throat closed up at the endearment and his eyes closed tightly as his hand seemed to tighten on his purpling cock.

“Huh? Did I?” Kei could basically see the soft smile on Kuroo’s face through his eyelids and he was sure it was being done on purpose. As if being caught wasn’t enough, he was going to be teased.

Kei gave one short nod.

Kuroo sighed.

“C’mere.”

His hand gripped Kei’s leg and pulled slightly but Kei panted and pressed his feet into the bed, toes clenching.

“Stop…sto-“

“You look absolutely ravishing Kei, I almost can’t believe how beautiful you look. Look at you, dripping and squirming for me, I can’t leave you like this.” Kei’s eyes widened and he whined, squirming unconsciously, proving Kuroo’s point.

Kuroo stared into his eyes for a hot second, and there was so much heat that passed through them that shot through the roof when Kuroo said,

“Lemme eat you out Kei. I’ll make it so good, I promise.”

Kei’s breathing immediately picked up and his mind was racing and he didn’t know how this escalated so fast.

He swallowed hard and panted, too choked to answer, but Kuroo understood his silent plea because it wasn’t even a second later that Kuroo was pulling his leg, making Kei slip onto his back. His leg was thrown over Kuroo’s shoulder and Kei sucked in a breath when his shorts were slipped off his legs and then the other leg found its rightful place on Kuroo’s other shoulder.

Kuroo’s hand ran over his thighs, pressing lightly with his fingers, never too hard but enough that Kei could feel it.

He needed to feel it.

Kuroo hummed and Kei whimpered in response, his erection bobbing as he shifted closer to get any kind of contact.

Kuroo chuckled and Kei sighed shakily when he felt a thumb pressing onto his entrance, a noise of approval escaping him.

Kei loved when Kuroo teased him, but he didn’t think he could take it tonight.

Not now.

“Please…”

“Oh you _never_ have to beg baby.”

There was no muffling or preventing the loud, relieved cry that escaped Kei when Kuroo finally, _finally_ pressed his wet tongue against Kei’s pink entrance.

Not attempting to push in, just giving hot, wet licks over it, his eyes watching as it clenched and shook under his ministrations.

“Tetsurou, hnng!” Kei’s hands, which were around his cock and clenching the sheets, moved to grapple at Kuroo’s hair, pulling on the soft locks while pushing his face closer at the same time.

Kuroo relished in it, giving a satisfied sigh at the pressure and pushed his face deeper, the tip of his tongue now flicking and spreading his saliva over his entrance. He pulled away, his lips glistening while he marveled at how red Kei had gotten so fast. He leaned forward and nipped at Kei’s check, loving how the red instantly bloomed across the pinched area.

“You always taste so good to me…I can never get tired of this.” Kei didn’t even try to respond, his teeth biting his lip so hard, it was turning red as well.

Kuroo swooped down and pressed the tip of his tongue into the entrance, wrapping his arms around Kei’s thighs to keep his hips on the bed when he arched his back and cried out. Loud, numerous versions of ‘please please, it’s too much, too much, please”.

Kuroo has always said that Kei never had to beg for anything, but goddamn was he good at it. His nails pressed into Kei’s skin as he attempted to pull his ass closer to his face, lapping and thrusting his tongue into his entrance like he was starving for it, and Kei responded so beautifully.

His back was arching and his fingers dug even harder into Kuroo’s hair, his legs attempting to wrap around Kuroo’s head, resisting the urge to flip them and ride Kuroo’s face.

He removed one hand to wrap around his cock and he started jerking himself, twisting his hand almost savagely as he worked himself to completion, which, coupled with the work of Kuroo’s tongue, wasn’t far off.

Kuroo’s name kept escaping from his chapped lips, the only thing that mattered right now.

Kuroo’s tongue was thrusting in and out of Kei, his movements in time with the rough way Kei was jerking himself off.

Kei’s moans climbed in pitch, getting higher and higher with ever twist and with every thrust of Kuroo’s tongue until he just couldn’t take it anymore and he was crying out so loudly, it could have been a scream.

Kuroo watched in awe as white ropes of come landed of Kei’s stomach and chest, looking as if it would never stop. He moaned at the sight and placed a wet, open mouthed kiss on Kei’s much abused entrance before climbing up his body, his movements languid and sleek and his eyes trained on Kei’s heaving chest.

He fit his body over Kei’s, humming appreciatively before he dipped his head down to lick the come off Kei’s chest, his tongue making Kei sigh and his eyes closed softly.

When Kuroo was done, there was no evidence of Kei’s orgasm, the only thing left being his flushed face and inability to meet Kuroo’s eyes.

Kuroo’s placed a soft kiss on his chin, moving up to place one on his cheek, his forehead, his nose, and then finally, his pretty lips that were just begging to be abused and nipped at. Kei could feel the way Kuroo was affected and reached down to give him some relief, but Kuroo hummed and grabbed his wrist, moving it so that it was placed in Kuroo’s hair.

He nuzzled Kei’s neck, sucking slightly, but not leaving a very noticeable mark that Kei would have to cover up later. He trailed his lips down and the back up to place another filthy kiss on his lips.

Kuroo pulled away to look at Kei, whose glasses had somehow kept their position on his face. He grabbed them gingerly and reached over to place them on the bed side table.

He couldn’t help the grin that stretched out on his lips and Kei blushed in embarrassment.

He could still feel Kuroo as hard as ever against his thigh. He made a whining sound, not yet ready to speak, and Kuroo pushed his face deeper into Kei’s neck, his breathing hard, before he lifted up and led Kei onto his side.

Kei obediently followed and shivered when Kuroo fit himself right behind him, the head of his cock dripping and leaving a wet trail on the back of Kei’s thigh.

“Lift your leg.”

Kei hesitated for only a second before he was lifting his leg up slightly. Kuroo hummed in approval and Kei could hear him when he spit into his hand and wrapped it around his blushing cock. The precome leaking from the head was basically enough for what he planned for and Kei jumped in surprise when Kuroo fit his cock into the space between his thighs, using his free hand, he lightly pushed down on Kei’s thigh.

Kei heard the air leave his lungs and there was only a split pause before he thrust in between his legs, a lewd squelching noise following that did nothing to halt Kuroo’s movements, which were quickly gaining speed and force.

His hand was clamped down on Kei’s hip, keeping him in place as he rutted against Kei. It only took a little, him being on the edge since he first put his tongue on Kei’s puckered entrance.

The reoccurring image made the usually silent Kuroo groan loudly and his mouth latched onto the base of Kei’s neck, sucking fervently on the spot, making Kei gasp. His teeth scraped over the flesh ruthlessly as his hips thrust desperately, his cock leaking even more now, making Kei’s pale thighs a mess of precome and spit.

The slide was much smoother now and Kei’s pliant body made it easy to thrust as hard as he wanted to, only worrying about his own release.

It was building higher and higher and Kuroo was sure he wouldn’t be able to take it, not with the way his chest was clenching and each breath was scratching against his throat and his legs shaking with the force of his movement.

Kei’s hands, which were clenching the sheets, put themselves to work, one reaching back to palm Kuroo’s ass, and the other reaching down between his thighs and managing to press his thumb onto the head of Kuroo’s cock before he pulled back.

Kuroo cried out, the sound slightly muffled from Kei’s shoulder, but his thrusts changed from the quick, frantic pace and instead, changed to him just grinding in between Kei’s legs so that the leaking head of his cock was continuously being assaulted by Kei’s trained fingers.

Kuroo usually wasn’t he loud one, that was Kei…but at this moment, sharp, loud gasps escaped Kuroo’s mouth, the occasional whimper mixed in that made Kei’s lower stomach tickle.

“Kei, ah Kei.”

Kei swallowed hard and encouraged his orgasm with soft words, his grip on Kuroo’s ass tightening, and one finger slipping down to rub unconsciously at the entrance.

The result was unexpected and Kuroo practically screamed, his hips pushing back to meet Kei’s fingers, mumbled, sticky pleas leaving his mouth.

“Oh _god_ Kei please, oh fuck oh fuck, please Kei.”

Kei bit his lip and he wished he could see Kuroo’s eyelashes flutter, but instead he could only feel them on his neck as he pressed his dry finger a bit harder, a broken, keening noise escaping Kuroo.

Almost incoherent mumbles were spilling out of Kuroo as he warned that he’s close, he’s about come.

Kei panted right along with him, rubbing over his entrance and using the other hand to press onto the head of his arousal.

He was driving Kuroo crazy, he could feel it, the strain in Kuroo’s muscles and his chest heaving and pressing onto Kei’s back.

Kei hummed lowly and pressed onto his entrance harder, relishing with a moan as Kuroo whimpered into his skin as he came, making Kei’s thighs even more messy.

He bit into Kei’s skin hard as he dealt with the aftershocks, licking over the skin as an apology.

Kei pressed slightly on the head and Kuroo gasped, pulling away from Kei at the overstimulation.

He lied down on his back next to Kei, who turned over, and panted heavily, staring at the other.

It was silent as they caught their breath and Kei was slightly glad he hadn’t been able to get hard again. Who knows if he would have been able to take it? His guess was that no, he would not.

Kuroo exhaled and placed a kiss on the dark bruise that stood out beautifully on Kei’s skin and grinned at him.

“Does this mean I need to have wet dreams of you more often?” Kei’s whole face shot up in a blush and made a ‘tch’ noise and made to get up.

Kuroo clicked his tongue and pulled Kei back into the bed, rolling them over to the cleaner part and threw his leg over both of Kei’s.

“Stay here, stay here.” Kei huffed for a second before he sighed and snuggled deeper into Kuroo’s arms.

He was almost about to fall asleep when he heard Kuroo say something.

Kei blinked his eyes blearily.

“Hmm?”

“I said, I heard your brother, I think we woke him up.”

Kei groaned and hid his face in Kuroo’s neck.

“This is your fault…your fault.”

Kuroo chuckled and wrapped his arms around him, his own eyes starting to droop. Kei soon followed suit, quick to forget the impending doom of his ‘good brother’ status in favor of sleep.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any mistakes!


End file.
